For sensor or other applications it is desirable or even mandatory to store a limited amount of data on the sensor chip before first use. For example, calibration data, a chip ID or information on a use mode may be stored.
Conventionally, laser fuses (large in size, future availability unknown), EEPROM (large, requires CMOS front-end), diode fuses (requires large currents for fusing) or flash memory (requires additional CMOS front-end) are used to store information. All these storage types have in common that they are either relatively large in size, or require CMOS front-end processing. However, CMOS processing may be not required for the manufacturing process of the further sensor parts.
Hence, there may be a desire for an alternative memory device enabling facilitated manufacturing processes and/or reduced chip area.